


Mischief in His Veins

by Saraste



Series: Seasons Desserts 2019 edition [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eggnog, M/M, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori is Nori, even during the holiday season.
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Series: Seasons Desserts 2019 edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580899
Kudos: 14





	Mischief in His Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Wait, did you spike the eggnog?”

He really should have known better, he should have always known better in matters concerning Nori, who had mischief running through his very veins.

Instead, here he was, staring blankly at his mug of eggnog, a little unsteady on his feet.

‘Nori, did you spike the eggnog?’ He asked, trying to not sound accusing. Well, not too much.

His only answer was a grin, wide and unrepentant.

‘You  _ didn’t _ !’

‘Well, how  _ else _ are we supposed to have a rollicking party going?’

‘Nori...’

‘Fine, I’m sorry! But you have to look at Thorin and Bilbo!’

Despite himself, Dwalin did. His oldest friend had Bilbo in his lap and was eagerly kissing him even as Bilbo giggled and was pushing him away, in a fashion that was mostly half-hearted. Thorin was a lightweight and Bilbo just became all giggly when alcohol was in play.

Nori leaned against his side. ‘You can’t say that’s  _ not _ good.’

Dwalin tried, he really tried. But Thorin looked so happy. He gave in. ‘I can’t.’

‘Now, do  _ I  _ get a kiss?’ Nori asked, at the same time twirling Dwalin to face himself, looking up at Dwalin with hopeful eyes, batting his eyes, even.

‘You’re hopeless…’ Dwalin said.

‘Yes. Aaaand?’

Dwalin kissed him to shut him up, and also just because, but mostly because kissing Nori was a good idea in most situations. Even if Nori had spiked their eggnog.


End file.
